Insomnio
by Areli iero
Summary: No todos los finales son fácilmente felices.


Quedarse en casa había sido una gran idea al comienzo. Podía dirigir la compañía a distancia. Ya no llegaba tarde a las juntas gracias a las videollamadas. Ya no debía saludar a todos los empleados que veía en el transcurso a su oficina en el último piso del edificio. Podía dormir más y comer cuando lo deseara. Tenía mucho más tiempo para sus proyectos y lo más importante... podía estar más con Steve.

Era maravilloso, sólo hasta que él debía irse a misiones largas.

Había optado por cambiar su rutina para quedarse con su rubio. Generalmente era él quien no tenía tanto tiempo, por lo que permanecer más en casa había mejorado mucho su relación.

El problema era cuando Steve debía marcharse hasta dos o tres meses debido a SHIELD.

Su relación ya era estable. Esperaba que su Capitán se retirara, pues no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir a misión. Él por su cuenta había disminuido sus actividades como Ironman. Los últimos años habían aparecido tantos nuevos héroes, que era más sencillo dejar el trabajo pesado a los nuevos. Pero Steve no pensaba igual.

La idea del Capitán era entrenarlos. No podía darles las tareas más importantes, pues eran las más riesgosas, no era prudente. Se sentía responsable, como si fuese el padre de cada uno, a pesar de que la mayoría ya eran adultos.

Al principio no se negó, incluso le ayudó con los que tenían habilidades en ciencias y tecnología. Pero no podía apegarse tanto a ellos, no era sano para su estabilidad mental. Suficiente había tenido con Peter, Riri y Kamala. Debía recordarse que no eran sus hijos, él sólo era un mentor y no podía meterse en lecciones de vida o hasta ayudarles con sus tareas.

Steve no tenía ese límite.

En la Academia de SHIELD se había convertido en el profesor de defensa, profesor de espionaje, profesor de actuación durante espionaje, de francés y alemán, así como de uso y mantenimiento de armas.

Su paga la destinaba completamente a caridad. Paga de SHIELD como del gobierno cuando le pedían alguna presentación en desfiles, inauguraciones o sólo para hablar frente a las tropas y a veteranos.

No es que estuviese celoso de su agenda tan apretada. Sino que los papeles se habían invertido y el punto era estar más libres para ambos, para ser una pareja de verdad.

Antes él debía asistir a cenas, juntas... no tenía demasiado tiempo para Steve. Sabía que aquello le hería y temía que se marchara.

Cambió su día a día. Era perfecto al comienzo, pero también notaba que Rogers extrañaba su vida en el campo de batalla. No podía negarse a que hiciera lo que más amaba.

Volvía a casa tan entusiasmado, hablando de sus nuevos alumnos, de los civiles que contaban historias de cómo él les había salvado la vida, de los soldados que había inspirado a enlistarse. No podía quitarle eso.

Mucho menos contarle de cómo le hacía sentir todo aquello. Estaba tanto tiempo en casa y en definitiva no ayudaba que Fury no le tuviese tanto aprecio. Aún cuando regresara a misiones, nunca le permitiría estar con Steve en la misma sabiendo que ya estaban juntos. A su vez, sospechaba que le enviaba a propósito a las misiones más extensas.

Con Steve fuera, no podía llamarle, ya que estaba en peligro de ser descubierto. No sabía lo que hacía, si estaba en riesgo, si volvería antes o se extendería un par de semanas más.

No podía dormir. Su cama le recordaba su ausencia.

Volvía a trabajar.

Estar ocupado hacía que no lo pudiese recordar por algunas horas.

Cuando volvía, añoraba tanto los momentos a su lado. Tener citas, sobretodo el Fondue.

Pero Steve contaba sobre sus misiones y aunque en apariencia podría ser interesante, magnífico o emocionante... como su pareja, no era el caso.

Le contaba sobre las múltiples veces en las que salía herido. Fracturas, quemaduras, hemorragias, contusiones... El suero se encargaba de la mayoría de los problemas, como las infecciones. Pero el que fuese más resistente que el promedio, no lo hacía inmortal o que se regenerara como Logan o Wade.

El peligro de muerte resultaba no ser lo peor.

Lo que más temía era escuchar sobre el espionaje.

En múltiples ocasiones, por no decir que todas las veces, sus misiones no eran en solitario. Le acompañaban los agentes más calificados. Calificados significa que sabían a la perfección sobre espionaje y no les importaba absolutamente nada para hacer cumplir la misión. Lo que implicaba que muchas veces debían fingir ser "algo" de Steve.

El Capitán se había disculpado tanto por haber sido besado por sus compañeros, por tener que aceptar sus roces en público y seguir la corriente.

Esto orilló que le pidiera que mejor se reservara esos detalles. Pero Steve era pésimo mintiendo y fingiendo. Sabía interpretar sus silencios. Aunque moría por saberlo, era mucho mejor no preguntar.

Todo en conjunto le tenía tenso.

No estar con Steve le angustiaba.

Estar con Steve le causaba ansiedad.

Sólo debía repetirse que valía la pena al final. Estaba en una relación con la persona de sus sueños. Era tan altruista, considerado y podía sacrificarse por cualquiera en peligro. Lo amaba tanto y podía pasar por alto esa ausencia... al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¿Tony? — Le llamó Rogers.

— Dime. — Sonrió el castaño mientras continuaba sirviendo una taza de café para ambos.

— ¿No vas a preguntar cómo me fue en Dublín? — Se sentó a su frente en la barra de la cocina. — Volví ayer y no hemos hablado sobre el tema.

Deslizó su taza sobre la barra y le acercó una cuchara.— Supongo que es clasificado.

— Tony... — Buscó tomar su mano sobre la superficie en cuanto se sentó también.

— Sabes que hace mucho no tengo contacto con SHIELD, ya no me necesitan.— Suspiró y bebió su café.

— Sabes que te aceptarían si lo pidieras. Los nuevos reclutas sólo hablan de ti, si les darás alguna lección.

— No quiero dar clases.

— Te gustaría si lo intentaras. — Reprochó Steve.

— También sabes que ya lo fui y no es sano involucrarnos tanto. ¿Recuerdas a Peter? — Frunció un poco el ceño.

Steve desvió la mirada, era delicado para Tony hablarlo. Peter era el primero en su clase, en todo, pero sobresalía en la creación de sistemas y herramientas digitales. Fue su alumno favorito, se convirtió en un colega y posteriormente podría haberlo llamado hijo, pero no lo era. Las circunstancias le dejaron en claro que no lo era.

Un padre tiene todo el derecho de reprender a sus hijos, de guiarlos y aconsejar en todo momento. Peter tenía más familia, amigos... y aún cuando aquello le desanimara, el joven Parker contaba con Tony para salir de apuros. Sus habilidades sobrehumanas como la fuerza y resistencia, ligadas a su gran mente, le hacían parecer el perfecto hijo para Steve y Tony.

Fue hasta que apareció la tía de Peter a su puerta, contándole de su accidente mientras patrullaba Queens. Siempre quiso superarse, ser lo que Tony quería que fuera... ser mejor que él y Steve juntos. Era demasiado para el chico.

Tony, eventualmente se culpó. Sino le hubiese presionado tanto, sino le hubiese dado lo último en tecnología para labores más riesgosas... tal vez Peter no se habría arriesgado tanto. Sólo debía pedir refuerzos, pero creyó que estaba listo para algo más grande.

Casi muere.

Con Riri tomó distancia, con Kamala aún más... pero ya no hubo otro protegido de Stark.

Steve tenía también una alumna ejemplar, América Chávez. Pero a diferencia de Peter, ella tenía más de un héroe, por lo que hasta ahora no había ocurrido ningún incidente.

— Lo recuerdo bien. — Respondió en un susurro. — Aún puedes acercarte a él, a ellas, tener más alumnos que puedas inspirar.

— Yo quiero una familia...

— SHIELD es nuestra familia, los Vengadores originales, los Vengadores de ahora son nuestra familia. — Tomó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Tony.

Negó lentamente. — Es la tuya.

— Tú eres mi familia, Tony. Tú eres mi hogar. — Le miró a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa esperanzada.

— ¿Y por qué me haces a un lado? — A penas pudo preguntar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

— Yo... no hago eso.

Liberó su mano de la de Steve. — Sólo piensas en SHIELD, misiones, lecciones... estoy al final de la lista.

— No es verdad.

— ¿Quieres que pregunte cómo te fue en Dublín? ¿Por qué no preguntas sobre lo que yo hice aquí? ¿Las veces que no dormí por esperar noticias tuyas? ¿Todos los momentos que estuve tentado a beber para sobrellevar tu ausencia? — Alzó la voz, Steve parecía asustado y prefirió no continuar ningún reclamo. — Sólo... me gustaría estar contigo. Disfrutar de un beso tuyo sin pensar en quién lo hizo antes de mí. Quería darte la familia que querías, el tiempo que querías de mí. Pero lo haces perfectamente bien tú solo.

Se levantó de su asiento para irse a la habitación. Prácticamente ahora era sólo suya. Las pertenencias de Steve permanecían en su mayoría tanto en su oficina en SHIELD como su casillero ahí.


End file.
